The Beginning
by RationalizedFervor
Summary: Based in: The Hunger Games. Pairing Katniss/Cato, some Clato but not a lot. This is basically in Cato's point of view of what happened in the series but I'm changing a few events around to spice it up? I'm terrible at writing these. Sorry.


Note; I do not own anything from the Hunger Games. I do not know anyone from Lions Gate, nor do I know Suzanne Collins. I only write fan fictions because I have these great idea's that I just cannot keep to myself. Read and rate please! I'm going to be mostly writing in Cato's persepctive, but to spice it up a bit, I'll write in Katniss' persepctive sometimes as well. :) When I do that, I'll notify you beforehand so you won't get confused. Haha I do that sometimes without thinking. There is no smut in this chapter. Sorry, but there will be some smut coming up soon. I promise. This is just my introduction. There will be some Clato in the beginning but there won't be a lot after awhile. I think this story will last for at least ten chapters. I'm not sure. That's my guess.

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning  
><strong>

The night of the opening entered my mind again. I couldn't really ignore it. Even when I tried it kept creeping back into my mind. Only making my hatred of the District 12 tributes even stronger then before. Each time it happened, it stunned me. Surprisingly enough. I should be used to my rage by now but I will never be. Not until I could kill those two and get them out of my way.

They were preventing my victory, even now. Even before the Games began, they were blocking it. They paraded around, claiming all of the attention from me. I grunted when I walked in the hallway, my shoulders stiff and I walked directly into the room where the television was. They were showing the scores tonight for all of the tributes.

Which would give a tip to the sponsors who to spend their money on. That's when the bids would begin as well, who would win, who would lose, who would die first. And I was eager to find out if I would come out on top, that I would look like the victor in the 74th Hunger Games. Surely I was going to be.

I slammed open the door, my eyes scanning the room quickly. It was large, sure it was. It was bigger than my own home even. I stopped scanning and looked at my stylists. A sneer crossing my lips. They were Capitol Idiots. While we were supposed to be getting ready for the opening, they were gorging themselves with food, and paid little attention to me. Which frustrated me.

I looked passed them, finding Clove on the couch, hugging her knee's while she stared at the television. I walked quickly and briskly passed my Stylists, they cringed into the couch and relaxed when I didn't stop in front of them. I sat down beside Clove, a few inches away. "When is it starting?" I asked her gruffly, not looking at her.

"Soon," Clove answered, looking at me quickly. "In a few moments actually." she said before I would complain that her answer didn't help. I nodded my head, quiet.

The programme began and I leaned forward, my eyes wide and I was impatient to see what I had gotten. What Clove had gotten. What Glimmer and Marvel would get. I didn't really care for the District 4 tributes, they were a little. . . sketchy. I didn't trust them. Not as much as I trusted the District 1 tributes. I didn't trust them much but I trusted them more. I watched, a smile on my face.

Glimmer's picture flashed on the screen, the number below big and bold. She had gotten an eight. I looked at Clove, a triumphant smile on my lips and she smiled back. "We're doing to do good." I murmured to her, not wanting the Stylists to hear. I looked back and saw Marvel's picture flash, then his number appeared. He had gotten an eight as well. I cheered loudly.

The announcer presented District 2. I went silent and watched quietly. Clove's image appeared, her number appearing below and she had gotten a nine. I slapped her on the back, gently, and congratulated her. She laughed in response and nudged me. I watched yet, my image showing and I had gotten a ten. I grinned at Clove. "We're going to win." I announced to Clove, raising my eyebrows at her. And I knew she understood what I meant. The careers were exceptional this year. Everyone else was going to get slaughtered.

"Their going down." Clove said confidently.

I leaned back into the couch, looking out the window. Clove was paying close attention to the remaining tributes and she would notify me of any that would be a threat. I saw a couple, and I knew they were trouble. But she would back up on that word if they got good scores. I let my mind wander, I began to wonder what kind of arena we would be placed in. What we would have to endure and what we would have to overcome. I knew I was going to win, either me or Clove. I was confident about that. I preferred that I would win though. I looked over at Clove without thinking and she was staring at the tributes faces, memorizing them probably.

I looked away again, looking out the large glass windows. I began to wonder who I should kill first when the Games would begin. I smiled at that thought, I couldn't wait to get rid of the other tributes, so that my chances of winning would get higher and higher after each death.

Clove inhaled sharply, her hand clamping down on my arm fiercely. "Look," she hissed.

I looked up at the television, to find that the boy tribute from District 12 had gotten an eight. I grumbled. So loverboy was good at something besides being in love. I growled and clenched my fists. I paid attention now, watching the girl tributes face, Katniss Everdeen, appear. There was a pause, before her number appeared. She had gotten an eleven. An eleven? An ELEVEN?

I stood quickly, clenching my teeth together and I felt the anger boil. "This can't be happening!" I roared at the television screen. "What the fuck did she do to get that?" I yelled, not asking anyone in particular. Clove stood as well, shaking, she was scowling at the screen, her tiny fists balled up.

"We're going to kill them." I hissed at her, hovering over her. She lookde up, her eyes wide and she nodded her head slowly. "You're taking loverboy." I proclaimed, jabbing my finger in her direction. "You're going to take him, and kill him. You're going to make it _good_. You're going to make it so good that in ten years they'll still be talking about it." I growled.

Clove nodded her head, a menacing smile forming on her lips and she looked at the television screen momentarily. Something coming to her mind. "You're taking the idiot." she said, looking at me intensely. "You'll kill her. She's your's. Make it good." she said slowly, her voice filled with acid. She turned on her heel, leaving the room quietly and quickly.

I watched silently, watching her hips sway when she walked, her hands still tightened at her sides. I stared until the door shut, she had a pretty good figure. I looked away, running my hands through my hair and I exhaled loudly. I walked by the stylists without a word. Stalking out of the room, and I wondered where Clove had disappeared off to. I looked around, clenching my fists.

I will kill Katniss Everdeen. She is my target. I will take her life. She will die because of my hands. She will suffer a long, horrible death for getting a better score then me. She will pay for it. I scowled and walked down the hall, passing Clove's room. I paused, looking back at her room. I raised my eyebrow, would she be interested? Would she let me into her room? I stood for a moment, debating. Clove wouldn't object. . . Would she?

Not tonight. No, I needed to figure out ways to catch and kill Katniss Everdeen. If I knew what the arena would be like then I could plan. But I wouldn't find out until the day of the games. That was frustrating. I exhaled and began to walk again, walking towards my room down the hall. I would ask another night. I had to focus on ways to kill Katniss, to make sure that Clove would get the loverboy from District 12, to make sure he wouldn't be able to stop me from having my kill. No one would.


End file.
